Noche de invierno
by Victorique
Summary: El invierno una bonita estación para pasarla al lado de quien amas sintiendo el calor tanto de uno como del otro


**Pues aquí estoy yo de nuevo con la misma parejita de siempre -w- espero sus opiniones y disfruten la lectura. **

* * *

Era 10 de enero en la noche, todo estaba tranquilo, el clima era frío tan frío como para provocar que una nevada callera en la ciudad. En uno de los hogares de aquella linda cuidad se encontraba una chica esta era rubia de pequeña estatura, su cabello era largo, sus ojos eran de color marrón, la chica era muy linda; esta con preocupación veía el techo de su habitación desde su cama, pensaba y pensaba, la chica estaba sumida en sus pensamientos propios. Suspiro, fue un suspiro corto pero triste. Aquella joven se giro y se coloco de lado en la cama, cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en su vida, en sus sentimientos y en quienes la rodeaban, pero en quien más pensaba no era nada más y nada menos que un chico que se dedicaba al baile y era bastante exitoso en ello. La pequeña rubia volvió a suspirar. Parecía que ese chico para ella no era solamente su amigo.

La joven se levanto de repente de la cama y tomo un abrigo del armario, este abrigo era de color beige de un tipo gabardina con tela de poliéster en el interior; para después salir sin preocupación alguna salió de la casa.  
El clima afuera era completamente helado pero ella caminaba pensativamente por las algo iluminadas calles de la ciudad, poco a poco se alejo de las residencias y llego al distrito comercial en el cual había un poco de gente que salía de fiesta o con su pareja y otra que la noche los encontró haciendo compras. La chica veía perdida todo lo de su alrededor, siguió caminando y caminando, hasta que llego a las escaleras de un puente. Desde ese puente podía verse la mayoría de la ciudad, ella se recargo en el barandal, estuvo por un buen rato viendo el panorama, el frío comenzaba a incomodarla, pero ella seguía sin moverse, solo temblaba por el frío que sentía en su cuerpo.  
Un grupo de personas muy escandalosas pasaron por detrás suyo caminando, de entre ellas un chico que se quedo viendo a la chica por buen tiempo; este era alto, su cabello era color purpura largo, parecía una chica, pero no lo era. Él se acerco a ella, pero esta no se dio cuenta. Él grupo de amigos del chico solo vieron la escena y dejaron solo al joven o bueno, acompañado nada más por la chica. Él se puso a un lado suyo y miro hacía donde ella miraba.

- Es muy lindo el paisaje ¿No crees? –pregunto él hablando suavemente y regreso su mirada hacía la chica rubia la cual solo confirmo un "si" con la cabeza- ¿Cuánto llevas esperándome?  
- Treinta minutos… puede que más –hablo por primera vez, su voz de notaba apagada además de perdida y muy tenue  
- ¿Tanto? ¡Debes estar congelándote! –le dijo sorprendió él colocándole segundos después su bufanda a ella y poniéndole un gorro que traía guardado. Cuando la vio comenzó a reír- Pareces un mono de nieve –comento entre risas  
- No era necesario tanto –respondió molesta volteando a verlo. Ella en acto seguido refugio su cara en la bufanda- Huele a Nagihiko… -susurro inaudiblemente  
- Te había dicho que mañana iría a verte tontita –le dijo tiernamente agachándose a la altura de la chica y se quedo viéndola a los ojos  
- El tonto serías tú –le dijo golpeándolo en la frente con el dedo índice  
- ¡Auch! Eso dolió Rima, que cruel eres –él chico pareció un niño pequeño siendo golpeado y haciendo pucheros. Ella rio suavemente.  
- Pareces un niño pequeño

- Eres mala. ¡Por eso te voy a secuestrar! –la tomo de la mano y se la llevo casi arrastrando.

La chica solo lo seguía sin decir nada y él tampoco decía nada más, solo caminaba felizmente estando tomados de las manos. Hasta que llegaron a una serie de departamentos. Él saco las llaves de uno de los departamentos, era el numero 64 para especificar y entraron los dos en medio de la noche.

- Primera vez que vienes ¿verdad? –Pregunto él con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro  
- Si. No sabía que habías dejado tu casa –respondió ella, entrando y mirado a su alrededor- Nunca me cuentas nada –protesto girándose para verlo a la cara  
- Lo siento, quería que fuera sorpresa –sonrió nervioso y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¡Después de que aceptes ser mi esposa viviremos aquí y luego te conseguiré una enorme casa! –aseguro él muy seguro caminando hacía la joven para después darle un abraso a la chica  
- ¿De qué hablas? Todavía no me has dicho siquiera que quieres que sea tu novia y ahora me dices que cuando sea tu esposa –le reprocho hablando levemente mientras aceptaba el abrazo que le daban  
- Entonces empecemos… -él se separo un poco de ella pero sin romper el abrazo. El rostro de la joven estaba tornado de un leve color rojizo en las mejillas- Rima… ¿quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto él sonriendo tiernamente.  
- Cla…claro que quiero idiota… -respondió de aquella manera poniendo cara de enojada al principio pero al terminar de hablar volteo a ver al chico y sonrió. Él rio levemente.  
- Entonces ahora eres mi novia –confirmo feliz- ¿Ahora quieres ser mi prometida? –Susurro al odio de la chica  
- De, de, de que hablas Nagihiko. –Grito separándose de él chico de nombre Nagihiko- ¡No llevamos ni 3 minutos de novios cuando ya me quieres de esposa! –Prosiguió gritando con nerviosismo  
- ¿Qué tiene de malo Rima?  
- Pues que… que… -la interrumpió  
- Llevamos años de conocernos, llevamos tiempo platicando de lo que nos gusta, sobre lo que sentimos y tenemos por lo menos 2 meses de saber que estamos enamorados uno del otro. ¿Qué vez de malo?  
- Pues que… Que yo quiero por lo menos haber tenido citas contigo y… que nos… nos… nos… -su voz se fue haciendo más pequeñita con cada "nos" que decía y sus mejillas se pintaban de un rojizo intenso  
- ¿Nos? –pregunto confundido mirado con atención a la joven  
- Pues que nos… be…be… besáramos –respondió ella mirando el suelo y escondiéndose detrás de la bufanda que aun traía puesta- No, nos hemos besado ni una sola vez y tú ya quieres casarte –su humor o por lo menos la expresión de su rostro cambio a estar algo molesta pero en sus mejillas seguía ese color rojo  
- ¿Quieres que te bese? –pregunto él divertido acercándosele a la chica  
- ¡Olvida…! –los labios del chico interrumpieron las palabras que decía la pequeña rubia. Un beso había callado las palabras de quien se llamaba Rima.

Este no parecía cualquier beso. No lo era, era el tierno primer beso que una pareja se había dado. La chica que al principio se notaba sorprendida correspondió aquel beso. Ambos se notaban torpes de lo que hacían pero el ambiente se sentía realmente tierno y lleno de amor. Ambos se amaban y eso era lo que importaba. Él la amaba mucho a ella y ella amaba mucho a él.  
El beso se rompió por la falta de aire de los dos. Y se quedaron viendo ambos con las mejillas rojizas y el corazón exaltado.

- ¿Ahora si quieres ser mi prometida? –Pregunto él sonriente  
- ¡No! –respondió al instante cambiando su expresión en el rostro  
- ¡Vamos Rima! ¿Sí? –Él trataba de convencerla  
- ¡No y es lo último que diré! –se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a caminar hacía la sala  
- ¡Rima! –Insistía como niño pequeño  
- ¡No y cállate o me voy! –amenazo al chico  
- ¡Entonces no te vas a ir en toda la noche! –sonrió divertidamente para después lanzarse hacía ella para darle un abrazo y de provecho un beso más  
- Idiota… -susurro levemente en él oído del chico para después sonreírle tiernamente  
- tontita –respondió él  
- Estúpido  
- Tarada  
- Perdedor  
- Enana  
- Bailarina de ballet  
- Enanito de blanca nieves  
- Transformista  
- ¡Pues tú sigues siendo una enana!  
- ¡Pues tú sigues siendo un homosexual que le gusta vestirse de niña!

Y así siguieron toda la noche, hablándose amorosamente…

_Fin._

* * *

**Ahh que cosas tan raras escribo xD**  
**Amm... no se si seguir ell fanfic o darlo por terminado, así que veré que opinan los lectores osea ustedes, me dicen que les pareció el Fanfic y si sigo con la historia o la dejo hasta allí n-n**


End file.
